


I can't say "Goodbye"...

by Anleioz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Broken Couple, Broken Heart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The 2016 Orlando Shooting, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anleioz/pseuds/Anleioz
Summary: Las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro, tan rápido que no nos damos cuenta, y tan brúscamente que se nos dificulta asimilarlo o aceptarlo.
A veces el dolor y la confusión son tan fuertes, tan profundas. Deseas que todo vuelva a ser como antes... porque a veces simplemente no podemos decir "Adiós"...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mi Kohai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mi+Kohai).



> Welp, me metí en este Fandom hace un tiempo, o más bien me metieron(?)
> 
> Mi Kohai me hablaba tanto que me terminó interesando, y poco después de enamorarme de un personaje decidí jugar. Amo esto.
> 
> Va dedicado totalmente a ella, con todo y sentimientos :)
> 
> Ojalá a ustedes les guste.
> 
> Nota: Basado en la Masacre de Orlando.

El castaño entró, de la mano con él, y ambos se quedaron unos segundos observando el lugar. Era un bar con un ambiente realmente agradable y acogedor, la música no era estruendosa, y las parejas y demás pasaban de un extremo a otro tranquilamente.

Se miraron a los ojos, sonriéndose el uno al otro antes de darse un beso en los labios.

La noche estaba apenas empezando, habían salido juntos a compartir como siempre, divertirse un rato. Tobías le había mencionado de aquel lugar al que iba seguido con Graves, y Ajuna quiso comentarle a su pareja.

Ekko había estado planeando algo hacía un tiempo, la sugerencia de aquel sitio le pareció una buena oportunidad para llevar acabo aquello que tenía en mente.

Se sentaron en la barra, charlando, pidiendo un par de tragos y pasándolos lento entre miradas y risas. La mano del mohicano se posó sobre la del castaño, entrelazando sus dedos con fuerza.

-¿Había algo que querías decirme?- Preguntó curioso, revolviendo el hielo en el vaso que antes contenía su bebida

El moreno torció una media sonrisa, pícara, y acercó su mano a sus labios.

-Llevamos años como pareja

-Sí

-Y vivimos juntos

-Eso hacemos

-Ya no somos unos niños- Le clavó la mirada, alejando un poco su mano. La observó entonces, y volvió a sonreír- Por lo que pensé…

Hizo una larga pausa, quizás algo exagerada. El castaño lo miro confundido.

-¿No crees que un anillo te quedaría bien, Ajuna?- Ensanchó su sonrisa, mirándole fijamente

-Nunca he sido de llevar accesorios- Esbozó una sonrisa con dejes de coquetería- pero me encantaría, viniendo de ti

-En ese caso, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?

Su sonrisa permaneció, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco. El más alto no pudo evitar acerca su mano libre.

Rodó un poco los ojos- Sólo pon el anillo allí y bésame

-Como ordene- Se inclinó hacia él, besando sus labios mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una cajita aterciopelada

Se separaron segundos después, mirándose a los ojos mientras él colocaba ese anillo en su dedo. Volvió a sonreír con picardía.

-Tú no dijiste que exactamente en ese orden

-Oh, cállate- Le dio un golpe ligero en hombro

Lo siguiente que oyó fue su risa, interrumpida abruptamente por un gemido y seguido por los gritos de quienes estaban en el lugar.

El pánico lo congeló. Ekko cayó sobre él con todo su peso sin poder impedirlo, yéndose ambos hacia atrás y contra el piso, tumbando las sillas, e incluso los vasos.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto ha sido corto, pero es porque es más introducción que nada.
> 
> Tengo planeadas muchas más cosas y muchos más caps, más extensos.
> 
> Si les gusto me alegro mucho, gracias por leer y de antemano gracias a quienes comenten y le den un corazón <3
> 
> Por cierto, ¡Feliz Navidad!
> 
> An


End file.
